


bruises and impulses

by blushguk (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, This is really sad, a bunch of angst ):, i love yugbam, they deserve the world, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blushguk
Summary: in which yugyeom and bambam fell in love





	bruises and impulses

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: abuse and implied sexual content
> 
> not edited, i apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

 

 

 

yugyeom was tired. he was emotionally, physically, mentally tired.

 

but he was also hurt. emotionally, physically, mentally hurt.

 

yugyeom thought it would be a good idea to live with his mom. he thought that his dad was always busy anyway, so what difference would it make?

 

a huge one.

 

when yugyeom still lived with his dad, he didn’t come home to a slap in the face. he didn’t come home to a random man, woman, person. he didn’t come home even more scared.

 

but,

of course,

he loved his mother.

 

she always apologized, so it was okay, right?

she called him a dumbass, a bitch, idiot, so many things,

but since she apologized she could be forgiven…right?

 

she was manipulative,

but she apologized.

 

she was everything bad in the world,

but she apologized.

 

and yugyeom forgave her each and every time.

 

“i love you, yugyeom. i’m sorry for hitting you.” was all he heard these days,

 

yet yugyeom forgave her.

 

bambam knew something was up.

he had watched from afar, admiring the tall boy who always came to the dance studio with new bruises and marks and cuts and scars and he still looked beautiful.

 

and not the type of beautiful you would imagine,

not the type of beautiful that makes you do a double-take (though he was that and more) but the type of beautiful that made you want to be a better person, the type that inspired you to go and follow your dream.

 

because with every bruise, mark, cut, scar…yugyeom worked harder. danced better. got stronger.

 

it was absolutely beautiful.

 

 _he_ was absolutely beautiful.

 

he wanted to talk to him, create a friendship, get to know him.

bambam acted on his impulses.

and sometimes, that was a blessing.

 

when bambam first approached the younger boy, he didn’t expect a warm smile (he expected a distant and emotionless person) and he surely didn’t expect to end up walking home with him, making plans to hang out with the black haired boy the next day.

 

he did not expect to meet his bestfriend.

 

the months that followed were pure bliss for both boys.

slowly, they fell closer together, creating a bond that could never be replaced.

a bond that neither of the boys thought could be broken.

 

“i love you, bambam.”

 

the words caught the 20-year-old off guard, to say the least. did yugyeom mean for it to be friendly? romantic? did he mean for it to make bambam’s heart stop? did he mean for it to make bambam want to grab him and kiss him right then and there, kiss every beauty mark, every cut, everywhere? did he mean any of that?

 

yugyeom was glad that bambam acted on his impulses.

 

the kiss wasn’t forced, it was soft, it was filled to the brink with love, admiration, **everything** nice and it was so _them_. it was so yugyeom and bambam, just pure love and everything was _just_ _them_.

 

yugyeom found himself falling in love with everything bambam, his eyes, his lips– _god he loved his lips_ –the softness of his hair, the way he smelled like vanilla and sandalwood (and it was absolutely intoxicating)…

 

but,

 

the more things seem to change,

 

the more they stay the same.

 

yugyeom’s mother was the same.

 

she was worse than ever.

 

the apologies stopped coming,

 

and so did the noticeable scars.

 

only when yugyeom and bambam found themselves drunk, making out under the tree in bambam’s aunt’s backyard, did bambam see the first one.

 

the large, purpleish wound that took over most of the pretty skin on yugyeom’s stomach..it made bambam sick.

 

but yugyeom just encouraged him to continue, to just help him forget about the pain, to help him feel something besides his mother’s hand on him,

 

anything.

besides.

her.

 

so he did,

 

he made love to him till he felt only that,

only love.

only what bambam felt for him.

 

and the day yugyeom turned 20,

 

he moved out, with the help of bambam.

 

he cut ties with his mother, with the help of bambam.

 

but sadly,

 

the thai boy grew a bit farther from him,

 

the boy who he fell in love with, who fell in love with him,

 

they lost touch,

 

they lost everything.

 

until one day in december,

 

“yugyeom?”

**Author's Note:**

> why do i do this


End file.
